Jessica's Homecoming
by Geezworld234
Summary: A Some Mother's Do 'Ave 'Em fic, joint written with MichaelaJayne1. There is more chaos in store for Frank and Betty when Jessica comes home from university for the weekend and has an announcement for her parents. Life for the Spencers will never be the same again. Reviews welcome. x
1. Jessica's Coming Home

_**Hello, this is mine and MichaelaJayne1's first Some Mother's Do 'Ave 'Em fic so we do hope you enjoy it. DISCLAIMER: as much as we wish we did we own nothing!**_

* * *

Betty rolled over to her husband's side of the bed to find it empty; she turned on the light to find her husband Frank pacing up and down.

"Frank what are you doing out of bed? It's two in the morning," Betty yawned.

"I can't sleep can I? I don't like the fact that in a few hours time there will be another man in his house. Nah Betty I'm the man of this house," replied Frank.

"Frank, he's only going to be here for a couple of days."

"A couple of days, well where's he going to sleep? We've only got two bedrooms and one is ours and the other is Jessica's," moaned Frank.

"Well I guess he'll sleep with Jessica, in her room."

Frank's jaw dropped in shock at his wife's suggestion.

"Have him sleep in her room, with Jessica also in it? No, no I not having that sort of thing going on under my roof, he'll have to sleep in the shed," Frank exclaimed in a bout of rage.

"Let him sleep in the shed? Frank we can't do that, if it bothers you that much he can sleep on the sofa, though I don't know what Jessica will say about that," his weary wife sighed.

"I guess that could work, but how do I know he won't just sneak up to her room? Looks I'm going to have to keep watch," Frank replied more for his own benefit than Betty's.

"Frank, I'm too tired for this conversation at this time in the morning. Please can we discuss this when we have had some sleep, I'm worn out, come back to bed," his wife pleaded.

"Alright, alright, don't go on Betty, my system is already upset enough as it is."

Frank climbed back into bed and turned off the light before tossing and turning trying to get comfortable, in a hope that he would drop off into a deep slumber. Unfortunately for Frank nothing was working, not even counting sheep which always helped him sleep in the past.

Frank and Betty hadn't seen Jessica since September last year when she went off to university for the first time, of course they spoke to her on phone. Frank was always ringing her as he missed her deeply and was so proud of her getting into university on a scholarship. However, it wasn't until the previous afternoon when she called to tell them that she was coming home and was bringing someone special with her. When Frank asked her who this special person was, she informed him it was a boy; Frank couldn't remember the rest of the conversation because he had passed out.

* * *

Frank was woken at seven o'clock by the alarm. He yawned and stretched, feeling more tired than when he went to bed. He ambled his way down the stairs to already find Betty slaving away in the kitchen, making preparations for dinner.

"Did you get back to sleep alright Frank?" Asked Betty.

"Nah, I was tossing and turning all night, I'm worrying Betty."

"Yes I know, your worrying kept me up the half of the night too." Betty sighed.

"Well I'm sorry, I don't know if I like this idea of Jessica bringing a boy home."

"Why not? She is 21 Frank, it's only natural for her to have a boyfriend." Betty replied, smiling at the thought of being 21 again.

"Well it's like my mother always used to say: you should never bring a special someone home until you think they are special enough for them to come home with you, or something like that."

"Frank you best be on your best behaviour when they come tonight, this meeting is really important to Jessica. Please don't mess it up." Betty replied, winning her husband over by fluttering her eyelashes.

"I will Betty, I will. So long as he gives me a straight and reasonable answer when I ask him his intentions towards Jessica. I want to make sure he's taking this courtship seriously."

"Oh Frank, will you just drop it. I've ironed out your best suit so don't mess it up when you go to your interview this afternoon as I want you looking presentable when Jessica gets home."

"Oh, I think I might call off the interview Betty, my trouble's started up again."

"Oh no, Frank you won't. I have a feeling we are going to need all the money we can get," Betty sighed pushing her messy, newly dyed, strawberry blonde hair out of her face.

"Oh Betty, don't worry, I'll get the money somehow. I always strive to provide for you and I haven't let us get homeless yet. I've got an audition for a talent contest next week. The first prize is £2,000." Frank beamed as he imagined being handed a cheque in front of an audience who were on their feet cheering and calling out his name.

"Don't get carried away Frank, I am sure there will be lots of impressionists who will be entering," Betty said as she began folding the cake mixture.

"Maybe so but I bet they will remember F.W Spencer," he replied proudly.

"I am sure they won't forget you in a hurry, Frank." Betty replied, handing her husband the box of cornflakes. "You will remember to get a couple of bottles of wine on your way home, won't you?"

"I think there is still a bottle of Mum's homemade wine I was saving for a special occasion. We'll use that."

"I don't think that's a wise idea, Frank."

"Why ever not, Betty? Mum's homemade wine was the talk of the town; it was better than all my attempts."

"I'm sure it was," Betty said stifling a laugh, "I just mean that that stuff is over 30 years old and we don't want our guest being ill do we?"

"Nah we don't do we. Betty, I've just had a thought, do you think Jessica's _friend_ is a vegetarian? Only we haven't asked."

"Relax Frank; I am sure Jessica would have told us if he had any special dietary requirements. Have your breakfast and go and get ready for your interview, it is going to be a busy day and I don't need you under my feet."

After Frank had finished his breakfast he made his way back upstairs to put his lucky suit on which he always wore for his interviews. Frank picked up his empty briefcase from the floor beside his bed and made his way downstairs where Betty was dusting vigorously.

"Oh Frank, the suit does look nice," Betty beamed.

"The trousers feel a bit tight," Frank replied, pulling at them uncomfortably.

"Oh no Frank, they are not," Betty replied kindly.

"Betty, I have a good feeling about today, I think today is going to be my lucky day, like my mum always said: 'Every day in every way, I'm getting better and better'."

"Let's hope your mum is right, please Frank do try your best today at your interview." Betty scolded, worrying about for how much longer they could go on like this.

"I will Betty, I always try. Just imagine, this time tomorrow I could be at work and no longer under your feet, imagine that." Frank smiled.

A breath-taking grin crept across Betty's face which was instantly noticed by Frank.

"It hasn't been that bad as it?" Frank began, feeling rather let down by his wife. "I am helpful aren't I Betty? I mean all the little jobs I do around the house, they wouldn't get done if I wasn't here, it's a good thing you have me, Betty."

"Of course it is Frank, I can't imagine life without you. But I do imagine quite often, what it would be like with you being out of the house all day, and working full time as well," Betty sighed.

"Well that's nice isn't it." Frank said turning away from his wife.

"Oh no Frank, I don't mean it like that," Mrs Spencer said to Frank's back. "It's just it is unfair you're always having to find a job like this, I just hope the manager gives you the chance you deserve, today," she said rubbing his shoulders affectionately.

"Don't worry Betty; I can feel it in my bones, today going to be a good day." Frank smiled, taking Betty tightly in his arms.

Frank leant in and kissed Betty tenderly on the lips before making his way over to the coat peg in the hallway, pulling on his Humphrey Bogart raincoat and placing his beret on top of his slightly greying head.

"How do I look Betty?" He asked proudly displaying his attire for her to see.

Betty managed to suppress a giggle before replying: "Oh Frank you look very smart, you best get going, you don't want to be late."

"No you're right, I'll see you later Betty, keep your fingers crossed for me," her husband grinned.

"Frank I've got everything crossed for you, don't forget to smile and remember everything is told you."

Frank stepped out the front door and made his way down the high street towards the new Sainsbury's which had recently been built in town.


	2. Frank's Interview

When Frank finally reached the Sainsbury's car park, after a holdup because he was the cause of two cars colliding, he looked confused at revolving doors which lead into the shop.

He pondered over how to approach it as he watched shoppers leave the building.

"Well this is ridiculous, there must be a way in," he said to himself.

Gingerly, he moved forward and clenched his fists. Frank felt very unnerved by the door, it reminded him of the ones Betty's brother George used to have, years ago. Frank bit his bottom lip and hunched over as he prepared to jump into the opening.

Once inside he gave a huge sigh of relief until he realised he wasn't actually moving. The shop seemed to be getting further away.

"You have to walk and push it." The woman in the adjacent glass canister shouted over to Frank.

"Oh," he grinned before following the woman's instruction.

Unfortunately for the woman and the rest of the shoppers, Frank went the opposite way around the door and the force of that resisted with the other people trying to get back to their cars.

Frank failed to hear the three other people inside and the other shoppers wishing to use the exit yell he was moving the wrong way. He took their angry gestures as a warm greeting and haplessly waved at them for a good ten minutes.

About that time the claustrophobia began to sink in and Frank felt the back of his neck begin to perspire and his throat close up.

"Betty, I'm trapped!" He yelled frantically banging on the glass, failing to hear the staff telling him not too.

* * *

About half an hour later Frank and the rest of the shoppers were freed from the jammed revolving door, the fire brigade managed to cut them free. Dusting himself down and composing himself Frank picked up his briefcase and headed in the direction of the manager's office.

"Can I help you?" A smart looking blonde asked Frank sharply, as he approached Mr Wallace, the manager's office.

"Oh yes. I'm looking for Mr Wallace, I'm here for the position of cashier," Frank beamed over enthusiastically.

"You are rather late. I am not sure if he will see you now."

"Yes I am sorry about that. I did get here on time, only I had a bit of trouble with the spinning door." He replied looking ashamed.

"Oh you were caught up in that commotion, very well if you just wait here and I will explain to Mr Wallace as to why you were late. Oh what's your name?"

"Spencer, Frank and thank you, Miss."

Once approved by the manager, Frank was ushered as quickly as possible into Mr Wallace's office.

The office was plain and brown but full of the latest gadgets, including a coffee machine.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me Mr Wallace, I am sorry I'm late," Frank said taking off his beloved beret and extending out a hand which Mr Wallace shook firmly.

"You are forgiven on this occasion Mr Spencer; due to unforeseen circumstances but take note we pride ourselves on punctuality here.

"Aw that's nice," Frank replied smiling.

"May I take your coat?"

"Oh thank you, very much." He said undoing his trench coat and flashing his braces at the manager.

"What are you doing man?"

"They are my RAF braces," Frank said proudly. "I thought I would show them to you, so it would indicate I can be organised and follow instructions."

"Oh, well please, have a seat," Mr Wallace offered, sitting down himself.

"Thank you," Frank said sitting down timidly.

"Now Mr Spencer, why do think we should set you on?"

"Well I like it best when I am working and I enjoy helping others and I am always smiling," he said demonstrating his greatest smile.

"What can you bring to the company?"

Frank looked stumped at this question, he thought hard before answering. "Well. Well I work hard and efficiently and I can take orders easily, that comes with the RAF training. I will always help my fellow shop workers too if they are in a bit of trouble as I believe in team work." Frank stuttered remembering everything Betty had told him in preparation for the interview.

"Very well Mr Spencer," Mr Wallace said standing up. "I think I have heard enough, let's see how you fair on the shop floor." The manager concluded reluctantly.

"You mean I got the job?" Frank cried with happiness.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Mr Spencer. No I am willing to give a trial shift, can you start now?"

"Of course I can Mr Wallace, thank you." Frank said shaking the store manager's hand a bit too aggressively.

Mr Wallace was rather taken aback by Frank, as he had never met anyone so excited to be given a trail shift.

"Very well Mr Spencer, if you'll follow me, I will show you the shop floor."

Frank stood up from his chair and followed Mr Wallace through is office door.

* * *

The shop floor was extremely busy for a Monday morning.

"Ooh it's very busy, Mr Wallace, is it always like this?" Frank asked enthusiastically.

"I'm afraid so Mr Spencer, but usually Monday mornings are a bit quieter than it is today. Will that be a problem?"

"Umm, I don't know I've never been put in a situation like this," Frank replied apologetically.

"Not to worry Mr Spencer, we all feel nervous when we first start, but you will soon get used to it, we will put you on light duties today. As you can see the checkouts are at the far end of the shop towards the exit."

"Well that's handy; they don't want to be walking miles now do they?" Frank uttered.

"Who, Mr Spencer?"

"You know," Frank beamed.

"I'm sorry Mr Spencer, are you talking about the customers?"

"Yes, did you think I meant something else? Frank questioned.

"Mr Spencer I had no idea what you meant, but anyway let's move on, as I was saying the checkouts are toward the exits, at the entrance of the shop is where the vegetables and fruits are kept, next to the fruit and veg section is where the bread and cakes are, at the far end of the store is the frozen food and cold drinks, such as milk, and the rest of the shop is your tinned, packet and everything else you may need," Mr Wallace explained with a forced smile.

"It's very well organised."

"Well it has to be Mr Spencer, are there any questions?" Mr Wallace asked.

"Well yes, when will I be on the checkouts?"

"Let not run before we can walk Mr Spencer, you will need special training for that, let's start of nice and slow, why don't we get you to stack some shelves?"

"If that's where you think I belong Mr Wallace," Frank uttered a little sourly.

"It is, now follow me. Ahh Stuart just the man I'm looking for, would you mind showing Mr Spencer the ropes?"

"Mr Wallace, I'm only stacking shelves, anyone could do that." Stuart replied busy with his work.

"I know, but Mr Spencer is different, He's Jessica's Spencer son." Mr Wallace whispered into Stuart's ear.

"You're kidding, why have you hired him? You know what the Spencer's are like, if he's anything like Jessica Spencer, we'll not have a supermarket left." The shelf stacker stuttered nervously recalling his father's run in with Jessica Spencer.

Frank heard the mention of his mother's name and felt a sharp tug at his heartstrings, causing him to be upset.

"What you saying about my mother? Frank questioned.

"He is not saying anything about your mother, Mr Spencer." Mr Wallace reassured Frank, shaking his head at his employee.

"Taking my mother's name in vein…. I'm a man." Frank said clenching up once more.

"Please calm down Mr Spencer, why don't you help Stuart stack this shelves with tins of baked beans," Mr Wallace instructed a very flustered Frank.

"Talking about my mother, you're not a very nice man." Frank said instantly disliking the man he was working with.

"Mr Spencer that is quite enough, if you can't work as a team then this trail will be over quicker than you can say baked beans," Mr Wallace warned harshly.

Frank was silent for a few moments, before telling himself that he must try and get on with Stuart for Betty's sake, as he did promise her he would try his best.

"I would like to continue with my trial Mr Wallace," Frank smiled pleasantly.

"That's what we like to hear," Mr Wallace beamed, slapping Frank on the shoulder.

Mr Wallace retreated back towards his office, leaving Frank standing awkwardly looking at Stuart.

"Well man, just pick up a tin and put it on the shelf, even you can't mess that up," Stuart chuckled to himself.

Frank took hold of a tin and placed it on the shelf; pleased with himself Frank smiled and carried on stacking the tins for half an hour, without either him or Stuart speaking to one another. This was perfectly fine with Frank as he didn't like him very much. Everything was appeared to be going smoothly and Frank's trail was almost over when an announcement was made over the tanoy.

"STAFF ANNOUNCEMENT COULD STUART PLEASE COME TO CHECKOUT NUMBER TWO, STUART TO CHECKOUT NUMBER TWO."

"Will you be alright to finish up here, Mr Wallace will be back soon to see how you getting on?" Stuart asked, not overly concerned.

"Mmm" Frank muttered.

Frank carried on stacking shelves which he was beginning finding extremely boring, but at least no disaster has happened yet he thought.

"Excuse me sir, I wondered if you would be so kind to help me?" a soft spoken elderly lady with fuzzy white hair asked politely.

"How can I assist madam?" Frank asked proudly.

"Well, I can't reach a tin of tomatoes on the top shelf, and I wondered would you be able to reach it for me?" the old lady asked kindly.

"Of course madam," he smiled.

Frank took the step ladder from where Stuart was working and put it in place, so he was able to reach the tin of tomatoes. Taking one of the tins in his hand, as Frank pulled it from the shelf he managed to somehow get his sleeve stuck, causing Frank to pull once again, this time with quite a lot of force and the whole shelf came crashing down. A sea tins and chopped tomatoes flooded the aisle, leaving Frank and the old lady looking like an island.

"Oh I say," Frank responded as his index finger hooked round the corner of his lip, yanking his jaw down into his trademark way to express misfortune.

"MR SPENCER!" Came the roar of the supermarket manager.

"I'm ever so sorry Mr Wallace, I had a little accident." He said tugging at his miraculously clean trouser suit.

"I can see that," Mr Wallace said trying to stay calm.

"You see, I was trying to help this old lady reach a tin of tomatoes and my hand got caught..." He explained feebly, feeling ashamed. "I'll pay for any damage."

"That's quite alright Mr Spencer, if you would just escort this lady to the checkouts and then you can clean this mess up," Mr Wallace instructed giving him a final chance.

"I will thank you Mr Wallace."

A few minutes later Frank returned to the place which looked like a crime scene and began mopping up the damage. He was feeling a little deflated but began singing 'Early One Morning' to himself to boost his morale. Getting carried away with the song, Frank didn't realise that when he rang the mop out a load of dirty water splashed out the bucket and onto the floor. Unfortunately for Frank he didn't realise that Mr Wallace had been standing a few feet away observing him, so when Frank stepped back to mop, he lost his footing and slid along the floor, taking Mr Wallace down with him.

"Mr Wallace? Mr Wallace?" Frank asked panicked as he slapped the manager's face to try and wake him.

Staff and customers were crowding round and Frank began to feel uneasy.

"Hmm," Mr Wallace finally said as he came to.

"Mr Wallace, I'm ever so sorry, I slipped," Frank said trying his hardest to explain.

Mr Wallace had forgotten all the commotion as he had momentarily blacked out, but Frank's apology had reminded him.

"Get out Mr Spencer," he said struggling to get off the floor.

"I'm sorry," Frank muttered pulling the man up.

"GET OFF ME MR SPENCER! And would you kindly leave my supermarket."

"Is my trial over then?" Frank asked getting to his feet.

"Yes, yes I think it is." Mr Wallace said almost sliding again as he slowly moved past the puddle on the floor.

"I expect you'll want to have a good think about me," Frank smiled.

"I will be thinking about you for some time to come Mr Spencer, don't you worry."

"I'll be off then, goodbye," Frank said walking out of sight and towards the exit where the revolving door was still being fixed.

As he reached it he saw and out of order sign and remembered that day's commotions, he also remembered that he had left his raincoat and beret in Mr Wallace's office so he nervously made his way back down the aisles.

"I left my beret and my coat in your office Mr Wallace," Frank said as he approached the man who was picking up ruined tins one by one, looking on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He whimpered and let Frank proceed, hoping the quicker he got there the quicker he left.

Taking his hat and coat from the hook on the back of the door, Frank noticed a metal door with a bar across it. "Oh," he said as he registered the fire escape. Thinking it was a back door he decided it would be best to leave via this way as to ensure Mr Wallace wouldn't get angry again. Pushing on the metallic bar the door swung open and Frank stepped out onto the terrace and made his way down the steps. However, as he began the process the alarm began to blaze, informing staff the emergency exit had been breached.

Senior members of staff began to chase him down the steep steps; Frank caught his leg on one of the steps as he ran down. Because he had been holding onto the handrail he went flying and landed flat on his face after quite a significant drop.

Satisfied Frank had left the building staff returned to their duties and left Frank to pick himself up. He dusted off his jacket and began walking in the direction of his home. "Oh." He stated. "I forgot the wine."


	3. Preparing for Jessica's Arrival

Once Frank finally got home he found Betty lying on the sofa with her eyes closed. She was wearing a simple pink cotton dress with her hair in rollers and had her hands spread out as she waited her red nail polish to dry, making the most of her rare day off.

"Is that you Frank?" She asked as she heard the front door slam.

"Yes, Betty it is I. Something smells nice," he noted as he entered the living room.

"How did you get on?" His wife inquired, sitting up.

"He gave me a trial," Frank replied proudly.

"Oh Frank, that is marvellous," Betty beamed. "How did your trial go?"

"It went okay but I had a bit of bad luck with the tins," he began to explain.

"What happened?" Betty asked, having an inkling she knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"I was helping this old lady reach a tin of tomatoes off the shelf, when they fell."

"Oh Frank," Betty replied, feeling disappointed.

"Mr Wallace the manager was very kind, he let me carry on and clean it up and he said he would think about me," Frank smiled to reassure his wife. He felt ashamed that in over twenty five years of marriage he still was yet to hold down a steady job and provide for his wife and grown child. So he decided to not tell his beloved Betty about the next part of his disastrous shift.

"Well that sounds promising, doesn't it Frank?" Betty replied not wanting to burst Frank's bubble and tell him he better get back down the labour exchange. "I take it you didn't get the wine then?"

"No I didn't. Um what time is Jessica arriving?" Frank asked changing the subject.

"About half past seven, she and her boyfriend are driving up from university, Betty said inspecting her now dry fingernails. "I'll take the car to the supermarket and get the wine later this afternoon," she added.

"Oh, well that gives me plenty of time to get ready," Frank said picking up a picture of his daughter.

"Don't worry Frank, just be yourself," Betty said slightly worried at her choice of words as she removed the rollers from her hair and placed them on the coffee table.

"I expect you are right. I hope tonight goes well."

"Oh I am sure it will Frank, she is a lovely girl, our daughter and I am sure her boyfriend will be too," Betty said moving over to Frank to give him a reassuring hug.

"You know she reminds me of my mother at times, the way she is so full of life and finding the positives in everything," Frank smiled proudly.

"Let's hope she's not too much like your mother Frank."

"Oh well that's nice isn't," Frank replied feeling a little betrayed by his wife.

"Oh Frank I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I just meant I hope she hasn't inherited some of your mothers habits, like slipping all the time," Betty said managing to make a quick recovery.

"Nah Betty, I wouldn't worry about that, I think it must skip a couple of generations."

"What do you mean Frank? Betty asked.

"Well my grandmother she wasn't a slipper and neither was her sister, so it skipped them but it didn't skip me and my mother and my Auntie Dingle wouldn't admit it but she was a slipper. No Betty, I think we can safety say its skipped Jessica… I think."

"That's very interesting and most reassuring Frank" Betty said without much enthusiasm, "But Jessica will be arriving very soon, and I've hardy got anything done, I still need to prepare all the vegetables to go with our roast dinner tonight and make up Jessica's room. There is so much still to do and so little time," his wife sighed.

"Well let me help you Betty," Frank volunteered with a smile.

"No, that's quite alright Frank, you've had a busy day and you deserve to relax, why don't you go and have a little nap before Jessica arrives," Betty suggested kindly wanting him out the way during her final preparations.

Betty made her way to the kitchen and carried on preparing the dinner, while Frank made his way upstairs to their bedroom muttering under his breath so Betty couldn't hear.

"Anyone would think she didn't want my help."

Frank opened the bedroom door and went over to his side of the bed and climbed onto the bed. He decided he wasn't tired but he thought closing his eyes might help him relax for this evening as it was playing on his mind, which wasn't doing him any good as it started up his trouble again. A couple of minutes or so later, Frank thought he heard Betty shouting him.

"FRANK, WAKE UP, JESSICA IS HERE."


End file.
